


I care about you

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [8]
Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And Charlie's Im so, Camping, Cannot stop thinking about Lime's backstory, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Femslash February, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I have NO idea why they are camping, It hurts me so much, Lesbians, Literal Sleeping Together, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spoilers regarding backstories, but they are, ish?, no demons, they need eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Why do you say all of this?!”“Because I care about you?!” Charlotte scowls, “Charlie isn’t heartless”“And yet you never tell me what happened to you” She stomps her foot in the dirt, "If you cared, you would have told me..."---Charlotte treats Lime's burn wound (and tries to clean up internal ones)
Relationships: Charlotte/Lime (Witch's Heart)
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I care about you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shoot, a fic from a DIFFERENT fandom!  
> Oh shoot, what is Witch's Heart? It's a PC game, free, and hurts your heart. The characters and story are really nice though, check it out. If you're unable to play the game for whatever reason (like me) I suggest watching MAMJ Lets Play. 
> 
> I have NO IDEA how many WH fans are active on ao3 BUT if you are, I have more WH fics planned!!  
> To my friends who got me into WH, I am so sorry for this excuse of a Charlime fic

Lime isn’t here. 

Charlotte jumps up from her bed and presses her palms on the fabric-like ground. All she could feel is the covered grass and dirt. Looking around, the only other person residing in the tent was Zizel.  "Lime?! Lime!"

“Hmm, Lady Charlotte" Zizel wakes up from her slumber and shakes her bedhead, "What’s wrong?”

“Lime isn’t in the tent” she explains, “Where did she go?”

“She could be in Noel’s tent. Knowing her…” Zizel yawns in the middle of her sentence, “She could be pranking him or trying to wake his girlfriend up”

Charlotte's lip twitch. "This is serious, Zizel"

  
"I am being serious" It sounds like a Lime thing to do and everyone could be perfectly fine. Yet, she couldn’t believe Zizel’s words, she couldn’t go back to sleep thinking that Lime is alright.  
"Charlie is going to see if she’s outside and bring her back into the tent. Hopefully, she’s not too far from the campsite”

“Look who is being responsible. Go on ahead, don’t go far and please don’t be loud” Zizel settles back in her camping bed, “God forbid if Rouge starts yelling from her tent, I’m coming for the both of you”

Charlotte sticks her tongue out and stands up, having way too much space between her and the ceiling. God, she’s so short and growing taller is out of the picture, it is what it is. She tucks the rabbit plush in the cot and fixes the one in Lime’s. She left the daycare plush that Charlotte gave to her, so she might have ventured far. Goddamnit.

Luckily (give or take) for Charlotte, she pokes her head out and sees the messy green hair she knows and loves. She’s facing away from the tent and sitting on one of the logs, but the shudder coming from the other only worried Charlotte more than before.

“Why in the world would you do that?” Wilardo is awake too. He scowls at the other and holds out her arm. “How in the world did you burn yourself while making s’mores? And in this area of your arm too?!”

“Don’t talk too loud, nya? The others are sleeping. Wittle Ashe wouldn't be upset if he woke up and you weren't there~”  
"Shut your mouth" He snarls, "And don't bring either of us into this mess you caused"

“Hey hey! You’re both too loud” she stands between the two quarrelling adults. Lime pouts childishly and Wilardo gives her the glare of Medusa “What’s going on?”

“Lime accidentally burned herself, somehow"

_ Accidentally. _

“...Ah,” she crosses her arms and shares a look with Lime, who then averts her gaze in shame. “Charlie will handle it, go back to sleep”  
"Will you? Or are these two lesbians going to drop cake icing on Sirius again?"  
"These two lesbians will treat the burn and go to sleep, run along now"

He remains still and Charolette does not budge. Finally, Wilardo puffs out his chest in defeat and heads back into his tent. Charlotte waits for the shuffling to die down before talking to Lime, she knows this was not done on accident and couldn't find the proper words to comfort her. This isn’t the first time Lime burned herself and Charlotte sat in tense silence while treating it. Why did this happen while camping? She could handle this better when they're alone.

“Charlie will get the kit” she leaves Lime alone, only for a few seconds. She shouldn’t leave her at all if she considers burning herself again, but Lime can be stubborn at times. She wouldn’t want to leave the log or the small fire lighting up the campsite.  Charlotte sits back down with Lime and treats the wound. It’s a minor burn and perhaps as large as a rabbit’s paw pad. It’s not deep and Lime is only flinching from the contact of the burn, a huge difference from the last time. 

“You shouldn’t be doing this” Lime’s tone grows dark, “I don’t understand why you want to help me. I have to punish myself for my past actions”

“You know you can change, right Lime?” Charlotte can relate better than anyone. She was a soldier and killed innocent people for years until she was thrown out for another “prodigy”. She pushed all of that aside after befriending Claire and company, she’s a new person, she’s not the heartless killer from years ago. “I thought you wanted to change too”

“As if...Rouge should have never taken me out of the orphanage, I deserved everything that happened there. I was nothing but a roach who couldn’t die and these burns are a grim reminder"

“Charlie wishes you could try and see yourself in a better light, even if the light is as small as a firefly” Charlotte rubs lotion on her arm gently, “You’re more than meets the eye, Lime”

“Why do you say all of this?!”

“Because I care about you?!” Charlotte scowls, “Charlie isn’t heartless”

“And yet you never tell me what happened to you” She stomps her foot in the dirt, "If you cared, you would have told me..."

Charlotte curls the edge of her lip. Don’t get upset, not now. “I don’t want you to know, no one should know” she wraps the bandage around her arm and a pair of dark dark copper eyes gaze back at Charlotte. Her eyes, the stare could be a little too friendly, too  _ fond  _ or affectionate. No, can’t be it, she quickly brushes it off.

“I...really care about you too” Lime presses her forehead against Charlotte’s, “A lot. That’s why I want to know what happened, I want to be able to experience your pain, see how awful it was and…”

“I don’t need sympathy, just...promise you’ll try?”

Lime’s lips pecked the top of Charlotte's head. “It’s a promise. Nothing overnight though but…”

“That’s fine” the wound is fully wrapped up and safe from any potential dangers. She takes her back to the tent, making sure not to wake Zizel, and settles back in the cot. Lime, however, didn’t go back in the bed. She sat down with her legs crossed and hands buried in her lap. “Charlotte, can I sleep with you?”

“Sure”

“Nyah! Thank you!” There's the Lime she knows and loves dearly. She tackles the other and cuddles Charlotte like a doll. A little suffocating at first and awkward, but grows at ease from Lime’s embrace. She wraps her arm around her and digs her fingers in the messy green hair. 

“Nyah...goodnight Charlie” she purrs. This is the perfect time to go to sleep, until Rouge stays yelling and complaining from outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm,  
> Lesbians, Harold. Lesbians


End file.
